


Under the Starlight

by RedHoodedKid



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Couch Sex, Dorms, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Character, Nipple Play, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodedKid/pseuds/RedHoodedKid
Summary: After Emma has gone to bed, Setsuna and Karin are still watching the animes Setsuna likes late into the night. What starts as a kiss to quel Sestuna's anxious mind accidently turns into more.(Set between episode 8 and 9 of Setsuna's bond stories,when she's spending the night with Emma and Karin)
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Yuki Setsuna
Kudos: 32





	Under the Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this as part of IFH's Idol Submissions NSFW event. The length got long enough that I wanted to post it on it's own.  
> The original idea when I started was going to be an overly confident Setsuna and nervous Karin but that got....flipped. I was looking for anything to look like Karin or Setsuna's bedrooms but I couldn't find anything. The bond stories however gave me this idea.

Karin was getting tired. She loves Setsuna, truly, but Karin was not built for all nighters. How was Setsuna still so energetic late at night? Karin scanned her girlfriend’s body for any signs of tiredness and could not find any but got distracted by her chest. Setsuna’s chest bounced as she moved around excitedly, trying to explain the anime to Karin. Karin was lost in thought about the naughty things she and Setsuna could do with Emma asleep when she felt a hand on her leg.

“Karin-san?” her girlfriend was looking up at her with concern.

“How are you not tired, Setsuna?” she asked the younger girl. Setsuna flushed.  
“I-I guess I got over excited,huh?” Setsuna played with the braid she had put in her hair for sleep. Karin leaned down to kiss away the nervous look on Setsuna’s face. The kiss became deeper as Setsuna shyly wrapped her arms around Karin and moved to sit in the older girl’s lap. Karin’s hands explored Setsuna’s sides,going under her PJ top. Setsuna squeaked into the kiss upon feelin Karin’s slightly cold fingers exploring her. The 2 girls separated their kiss and Setsuna covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. Karin’s hands,while cold at first, felt nice on her quickly heating up body. Karin’s hands wandered to ghost around Setsuna’s ribs, not quite touching her bust. 

“Hey Setsuna,can I play with your breasts?” Karin whispered into the embarrassed girl’s ear. Setsuna’s hands moved to just cover her mouth and made eye contact with Karin before nodding. Having the go ahead, Karin moved her hands up to play with Setsuna’s nipples;Which caused small noises to come from the shorter girl. Karin’s eyebrow raised,not expecting a chest close to her own size to be sensitive. Setsuna noticed, and tried to speak but her voice wavered and tried to look away.

“The uhm...meds...possibly make it...hngh..where they’re more sensitive. I’m not exactly sure bc I didn’t play with my chest before...everything”

“You don’t have to explain, Setsuna. Bigger chests just tend to not be as sensitive as your’s seem to be but everybody is different”. Karin stated and managed to kiss Setsuna with her hands on her underclassman’s breasts. Setsuna moaned into the kiss and Karin took this opportunity to explore Setsuna’s mouth and started back up playing with Setsuna’s chest. Setsuna’s hips started squirmed and both were quickly made aware of Setsuna’s erection between them. Setsuna broke their kiss, the embarrassment seeming to be back twofold and hiding her face in Karin’s shoulder. Poor Setsuna looked like she wanted to melt through the floor. Karin removed her hands from the poor girl’s chest and rubbed Setsuna’s back in what she hoped would be a soothing way but it only seemed to rile her up more so she stopped.

Eventually Setsuna removed her face from Karin’s shoulder,still bright red. 

“I-I’ve never had anyone look down there besides doctors. It tends to make me feel like less…” her sentence trailed off and she was fidgeting with her hair; nervous but the both of them still could feel the hardness between them.

“I don’t think you’re any less of a girl for having a penis,Setsuna. I wouldn’t have said yes when you asked me out if I thought of you as anything less. We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” Karin tried to make eye contact and hoped her words really got across to her girlfriend. Karin didn’t know how it felt personally;She had never questioned her gender and was very comfortable being a woman. Setsuna’s face seemed to be full of fiery passion after a few moments, meeting Karin’s eyes and wrapping her arms around Karin’s neck again.

“I-I know! I want to do..things with you. I want you to touch me! Could we start off with something not intense though?” Sestuna’s confidence seemed to waver towards the end, seemingly embarrassed at admitting she was sexually attracted to Karin,despite the proof between them. 

“How about a h-handjob? Is there anything in particular you want me to call your genitals?” It was Karin’s turn to get flustered. As much as her sexy model image may imply otherwise;she had never seen another girl naked sexually. Setsuna shook her head and even removed her arms from around Karin to reach down and wiggle her PJ shorts and panties down to free her dick. Karin looked at it for a moment before gently wrapping one hand around it and started to move her hand up and down the shaft. She didn’t know what a typical penis size was but Setsuna’s seemed the right size to fit her frame. Setsuna moaned and tried to hide her face in Karin’s neck again,wrapping her arms around Karin’s stomach. This time though,the smaller girl started to kiss and leave hickies on the older’s neck. Karin let out little pants at the feeling and slightly sped up her hand. Setsuna squirmed at the increased speed. Karin found her voice again and brought Setsuna’s face to look at her

“My beautiful girlfriend, squirming in my lap from my touch.” Setsuna’s face seemed to flush more as she let out a whine. Karin took this as a sign to speed up her hand again. This caused Setsuna to start panting and the girl tried to cover her mouth with her hands but it did nothing to muffle her noises. Karin was not done talking though,

“Mmm,I bet you would taste good on my tongue, Setsuna. Looking all pretty as I suck on your dick. Or perhaps you want to taste me?” The younger girl’s dick twitched as her breath hitched. Karin could see Setsuna’s eyes were glazed over and not very focused. 

“Are you close,my pretty girl?” Karin asked,not slowing down her hand. Setsuna nodded and moaned;grabbing onto Karin’s shirt to have anything ground her. Karin leaned in and started to leave a hickey. Setsuna felt like she was swimming. The hand on her penis.The mouth on her neck and the accidently graze of her nipples. It was too much and Setsuna came all over Karin’s hand and shirt screaming the older girl’s name without a care about if a certain roommate and fellow idol woke up and saw them. Setsuna’s body twitched with the aftershocks of her orgasm and she looked at her girlfriend’s semi shocked and flushed face.

“I love you,Karin.” Karin’s face softened. 

“I love you too, Setsuna”


End file.
